Skunk Appreciation Parade
This article is about the comic. You may be looking for the event. "Skunk Appreciation Parade" is a comic based on Zootopia. It is featured in the Zootopia Comics Collection. Characters * Judy Hopps - a rabbit * Nick Wilde - a fox * The Porcupine protester - a porcupine * Gazelle - a gazelle * Officer Clawhauser - a cheetah * Mayor Lionheart - a lion * The Tiger dancers - tigers Plot The comic begins with Mayor Lionheart cutting a green ribbon to start the first annual Skunk Appreciation Parade. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde supervise the parade. Judy notices a group of porcupine protestors holding up signs that say "Porcupines are mammals too!", but Nick brushes them off, saying that they can't possibly be any trouble. The lead Porcupine protester, realizing that no one is noticing them, throws one of her quills at the giant skunk balloon in the parade, hoping to attract some attention. The quill pops through the balloon and it begins to whizz down the street, pulling Gazelle on her parade float with it. Judy and Nick give chase and the Porcupine Protester realizes that she has made a big mistake. Nick grabs Mayor Lionheart's giant scissors, with which the mayor had used to cut the ribbon, and he and Judy jump onto the runaway float. Nick cuts one of the ribbons on the float and ties the scissors to the ribbon. Gazelle grabs the ribbon and Judy yells, "Pull!" Gazelle uses the scissors to cut the rope that attaches the float to the deflating balloon, and the inflatable skunk floats harmlessly away. But the float is still moving and it crashes right into a fountain. Later, the skunks crowd around the Porcupine Protester, yelling angrily at her. Judy and Nick step in to calm things down, and the Porcupine Protester admits that she hadn't meant to pop the balloon, she was just frustrated. She says that she sent in an application for porcupines to get a parade like the skunks, but it went unanswered. Just then, Officer Clawhauser arrives and looks relieved to see the Porcupine Protester. He says that after Nick called in a disturbance, he remembered the porcupine parade application, and found it stuck to some other papers with donut glaze; he adds that the application has been approved. Judy almost blows up at Clawhauser for snacking at his desk, but Nick calms her down. The Porcupine Protester is thrilled and asks if she is off the hook, but Judy says no, saying that what she did was very dangerous. Just then, an elderly skunk appears and states that the Skunk Appreciation Committee knows what it's like to be misunderstood, and does not wish to press charges. He offers the porcupines - and everyone else - to join the parade. The comic ends with the parade continuing, dubbed this time "Mammal Appreciation Parade". Trivia *Judy and Nick are also assigned to be security for the Skunk Appreciation Parade in the Junior Novelization. Gallery Skunk Parade1.png Skunk Parade2.png Skunk Parade3.png Skunk Parade4.png Skunk Parade5.png Skunk Parade6.png Category:Comics Category:Merchandise Category:Media Category:Real Life Category:Featured Articles